Behind closed doors
by jj87
Summary: So your dad is a serial killer-a serial killer and you had no idea, you and your own team are looking for him...how do you come back from that? Finally getting back together with Morgan she thought her life was back on track, will he stick around once he learns the truth?


Penelope sighed as she locked up her office not only had she a thumping headache her whole body ached and she was running a fever, she was definitely coming down with something.

"Baby girl!" Morgan called as she walked through the bullpen "we're all heading for a drink you coming?"

"No," she sighed turning back to him "I have to go to dinner with my dad then I'm going home I don't feel so good."

Morgan felt her forehead "you're a bit on the hot side, why don't you skip your dinner and head straight home."

"Can't," she groaned "I cancelled on him last week to go drinking with you…night hot stuff," she said and walked to the elevator.

"I'll walk down with you," he said walking with her "call me when you get home if you're still not feeling well."

"What are you gonna do to help me overcome the flu?" she asked as the elevator went down.

Morgan stepped closer to her with a smirk on his face "sweat it out of you," he murmured in her ear, to add to the tension he kissed just below her ear.

She shivered at the contact "you're such a creep," she giggled and walked out of the elevator "so what hot model type have you got in mind for tonight?" she asked linking arms with him "blonde? Brunette? Red?"

Morgan chuckled and stopped a few feet from her dads car "baby just say the word and it'll be you."

"Stop creeping," she giggled and shoved him "I gotta go, behave and I'll see you in the morning," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Later gorgeous!" he called as he walked to his own car "don't forget to call me later if you're feeling lonely!"

"Have you on speed dial!" she called as she climbed into her dads car "hey dad," she said and closed the door.

"When are you and him gonna get together again?" he asked nodding to Morgan.

"Morgan?" she asked "dad we've already had this conversation so I won't say it again," she said and leaned her head against the window.

"You two belong together…you feeling okay puppy?" he asked as he pulled away.

"It was a mutual break up and no," she groaned "I think I'm coming down with the flu I feel terrible…ow!" she hissed and shoved her finger into her mouth.

"I'm taking you home then," he said and turned the other way "what happened to you?" he asked glancing at her.

"Dad I'll be fine, I'm not missing another week," she replied as she rummaged under the seat to see what had pricked her. Pulling up an earring she frowned "who owns this?"

"Oh, I dropped Beth off after work today, I better give it back to her" he said taking it from her. "We can go another night, if you're not well you should be in bed," he said.

"Fine," she sighed just because she hadn't the energy to argue.

"Do you want me to come in and make you soup or something?" he asked as he pulled up outside her house.

"Thanks, but I haven't unpacked yet there's boxes all over the place, I'm just gonna go to bed anyway," she said and pulled off her belt "see ya dad, I'll call you in the morning," she said and climbed out.

"Bye sweetie feel better!" he called after her.

Penelope walked to her sofa and dropped onto it with a groan all she wanted to do was sleep, closing her eyes she was gone in seconds.

…

Later that night she jumped and groaned as her phone rang, winching at her throbbing head she snatched up her phone "Morgan, if you're wasted I'm gonna strangle you!" she barked.

"Hello to you sweetness," he chuckled "and no I'm not wasted I'm home hours now I just wanted to check up on you."

"Well I took your advice and came home-well, my dad insisted on cancelling dinner, so I was asleep on the sofa."

"It's still early fancy some company?" he asked.

"What happened with the drinks?" she asked curiously.

"JJ and Hotch got called back to the office, Rossi went home, Prentiss hooked up with some guy and Reid's date un-cancelled," he replied.

Penelope chuckled "alright I guess we could watch a movie."

"Be over in ten…have you cleared those boxes yet?"

"No," she said looking over at them "you can just make it to the sofa."

"Baby girl, you moved in over a week ago," he chuckled.

"I know but I worked over sixty hours since Tuesday I haven't had time," she replied.

"Right well we're both off tomorrow we're gonna sort that house, I'm in the car I'll see you soon," he said and hung up.

Knowing when Morgan came for movie night he very rarely went home she stood up and zig zaged her way to the stairs to set up the spare bed. Before she finished the bed there was a knock on the door "it's open!" she called down.

Morgan let himself in and went straight up the stairs "haven't I told you before not to leave your door unlocked?" he asked walking into the bedroom.

"I unlocked it two minutes ago before I came up here, I knew you'd be here before I finished," she lied.

"You're such a bad liar," he said helping her fix the bed.

"I'm sick I'm tired don't annoy me," she whined and walked out of the room.

Morgan followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist "you know we could just stay up here," he said kissing her neck.

"Morgan," she groaned and threw her head back "please I cant deal right now."

"So give in," he whispered and kissed her neck again "come on baby we got on so well."

"We didn't work out that says it all," she said while tilting her head to allow him more access.

"We'll just have to try harder this time," he said spinning her to face him.

Sighing she moved closer to him "one more chance, but you have to back off and not be so over protective" she said and kissed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road William Garcia pulled into a construction site, climbing out of his car he whistled as he walked to the boot of his car. Opening it he pulled something heavy that was wrapped in plastic, throwing it over his shoulder he walked to a pile of bricks and threw it down. Looking around he placed a piece of paper beside it and walked back to his car, closing his boot he continued to whistle and climbed into the car again.

Setting off again he reached into his pocket and pulled out the earring that his precious daughter had stumbled upon earlier. Chuckling he placed it back in his pocket "another one to add to the collection," he said and patted his pocket.

Back at Penelope's they lay in the bed wrapped up in one another "how you feeling now?" Morgan asked.

"Tired," she yawned and snuggled deeper into him.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat or tea or anything?" he asked.

"No thanks," she mumbled against him.

"Sugar I haven't seen you eat since this morning," he said.

"I know," she said looking up at him "I'm sick I don't have an appetite."

"P, you have to eat something before you end up on the floor…will you eat toast at least please?" he asked.

"You're starting already," she said and tilted her head "you're pushing."

"I'm not," he said seriously "you don't look so good, you haven't eaten all day, add that together and you'll end up passing out."

"Okay," she sighed and sat up "you can make me tea and toast."

"That's my girl," he said and kissed her quickly before grabbing his bottoms and going downstairs.

While he was gone his phone rang from his jacket pocket, groaning she grabbed it off the floor and pulled out the phone "Hotch?" she answered.

"Garcia?" he asked surprised.

"Uh yeah…Morgan's just in the bathroom," she said.

"Okay," he replied "tell him we need him to meet us at the construction site half a mile away from your place, there's been another body."

"Okay sir I'll tell him…do you need me too?" she asked.

"Yes we have someone who saw a car pulling away we'll need you once we speak to them," he replied

"Okay call me when you need me and I'll pass it on to Morgan."

"Thanks Garcia," he said and hung up.

Morgan came back and handed her a cup and plate "who was that?" he asked as she threw his phone down.

"Hotch," she replied "we have to go to work, there's been another body dump at a construction site."

"Another one?" Morgan asked wide eyed "that's two already this week."

"I know," she said and rolled out of the bed "you better get going they'll be waiting on you."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply "you eat that before you go anywhere," he said and grabbed his coat.

"Yeah yeah," she muttered and started to get dressed.

….

At his house William walked around his property and to a small manhole, whistling he pulled the lid off and descended down the ladder. Turning on his flashlight he walked along the dark tunnel until he came to a door, taking off the padlock he pulled the door open and walked inside.

Closing it behind him he walked to a large cage and got down on his knees "wake up," he whispered loudly.

In the cage a young girl jumped and scooted as far back as she could "where's the girl that was with me?" she cried.

"She fulfilled her needs," he said opening the cage door "don't worry you'll have company soon…eat that," he said sliding a plate into her and locking the door again "it better be all gone when I come back," he said and stood up.

"Please let me go!" she cried.

"Don't worry…you'll be free soon," he smirked and slipped back out the door ignoring her cries. Walking back through the tunnel he started to whistle again, climbing out he put the lid back on and made his way back to the house.

Once inside he walked to the kitchen and made himself some tea, going to his living room he sat down and looked at the clock "just in time for the late news," he said and picked up the remote.

As the face of a young woman came onto the screen he smiled widely and turned up the volume "tonight the body of twenty-three year old Janice Bryant has been discovered by a couple on their way home after a night out, police believe the construction site killer has resurfaced. Sources say the FBI have been called in to help in the investigation, we have reason to believe that this case is also connected to the murders of six other women in the last two weeks."

As the reporter went on William smiled and turned off the tv, standing up he walked to his front door and grabbed his coat "time to get young Imelda some company," he chuckled and made his way out to his car.

An hour later he returned, parking his car in it's normal place he climbed out, going to his boot he opened it and smiled "don't worry honey if you do what you're told you won't get hurt…out," he ordered.

A young girl scrambled out of the boot "please," she begged "I just wanna go home!" she sobbed.

William's face turned to anger grabbing a shovel he walked to her "that's not doing what you're told!" he yelled and hit her in the head.

Sighing he threw the shovel back into the boot and closed it, grabbing her by the feet he started to drag her towards the manhole "why can't they just do what they're told?" opening the lid he eased her down and climbed down after her "some company for little lonely Imelda," he chuckled.

* * *

Down at BAU everyone was exhausted and frustrated, Morgan cursed and jumped up flinging down a file "has Garcia not tracked that plate yet?" he asked.

"Since she only got it two seconds ago-literally, I'd say no," Emily replied.

"I'm gonna go wait with her," he muttered and stalked off.

In her office Penelope sat staring at the computer screen as it ran plate numbers "before you start yelling I can't make the computer go any faster," she said as the door flew open-she knew it would be him.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Morgan said dropping into the chair beside her.

Penelope chuckled and looked over at him "you so were," she said and looked back at the screen.

"What have you got so far?" he asked.

"I've narrowed it down to two hundred sedans that I'm running now," she replied "over there they're running by the year make."

"Can you eliminate light colours?" he asked "the guy that saw it said it was dark, black or dark blue maybe."

"I've already done that and I'm still at two hundred," she sighed.

"Can you narrow it down a bit more?" he asked.

"I've taken women owners out and ran them separately, I know the unsub is a guy but it could be a husband or a male relative," she replied.

Morgan nodded "what does that leave us with?" he asked.

"Hundred and nineteen," she replied.

"Okay, and what about just this town?" he asked.

She tapped away at her computer "nine," she replied.

"Then we'll start there," he said and stood up.

"Morgan," she said slowly and looked up at him "my dad's on that list."

Morgan chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "somehow I don't think it's him," he said and walked back to the door "I'm gonna chase up the other cars, call me if anything comes up."

"I've sent a list to your pda!" she called after him.

She looked up when she heard footsteps "what now?" she groaned as he walked back into the room.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

She sighed dramatically "seriously?" she asked "there's a serial killer on the loose and you're asking me how I feel?"

"You're sick," he pointed out.

"Yeah, and I'm coping just fine it's the flu nothing more…now get outta here and check out that list," she said and started to type at her computer.

Morgan walked over to her and dropped a kiss on her head "take something dollface, I'll be back whenever I can," he said and walked out of the room again.

She chuckled and continued to type away, he always did worry over nothing.

…..

Over at his house William had just chained the new girl up beside Imelda "now," he smiled and crawled out of the cage "Imelda fill Jill here in on the rules," he said as he locked the cage door "she didn't listen the first time."

Imelda scooted to the unconscious girl "what did you do to her?" she asked lifting her head into her lap

He shrugged "hit her with a shovel… she didn't do what she was told," he said and walked to the door "I'll be back in the morning and for your sake she better be up to speed on the way things work around here," he said and locked it behind him.

Imelda tapped Jill's face trying to wake her "hey," she whispered "hey," she said again and tapped her face harder.

Jill groaned and started to move "just relax," Imelda said pulling hair out of her face "whatever you do don't scream," she added when her eyes opened.

Jill's head was thumping, she was all drowsy and sore "where," she mumbled "where am I?"

"I don't know," Imelda sighed "but I think I've been here over a week now."

Jill's eyes went wide "I can't stay here!" she cried "I have a two year old daughter, I need to get home," she said rolling off her "how do we get out?" she asked pulling at the bars.

"We don't," Imelda said and sat back against the wall "he hasn't let me out at all except to use the toilet," she said nodding to a small room outside the cage.

Jill crawled and sat beside her "what does he want?"

Imelda shrugged "I don't know," she said and looked over at her "don't worry he doesn't do anything to you-like touch you or anything."

Jill frowned "so what does he do with us?"

"Nothing," Imelda replied "he feeds us twice a day lets us out after each to use the toilet-if you try to run he beats you and starves you for a day so don't try anything funny when he comes back. Don't ask him can you go home…he doesn't like that," she said pointing to her faded bruise around her eye.

Jill closed her eyes and let a tear fall "what do you mean us?"

Imelda let a tear roll down her cheek "when I got here there was another girl…he took her today, she told me there was a girl with her too before I arrived."

Jill nodded and looked over at her "so that means you'll be gone next?"

Imelda wiped her eyes as another tear fell and nodded "it's how it works," she said and looked over at her "if you make it out will you tell my daughter and my family I love them?"

Jill sighed shakily "you think you're going to die?" she whimpered.

Imelda looked over at her "what else do you think he does when he takes us away?"

Jill looked down at her hands "we're not gonna die-we can't," she said and looked over at her "we're gonna fight him, we're going to see our babies again, we just have to be strong," she said and slid her hand into hers.

* * *

Two days later Penelope hurried to the parking lot after her shift "hey baby girl!" Morgan called after her "where are you going?" he asked once he'd caught up with her.

"Dinner with my dad," she said and looked around to see was anyone watching, leaning in she kissed him quickly "I'll be over after it if you're around," she said and walked to his car.

"So you two huh?" he smirked as he pulled away.

"Yep," she said and looked over at him "we're taking it slow and this is the last chance."

William smiled "I'm happy for you honey Derek is a great guy," he said and squeezed her hand.

"Dad what happened to your hand?" she asked looking down at the scratch marks.

William pulled his hand back and placed it on the wheel "funny story actually," he said as he turned a corner "I was coming home from work the other day and saw a car broken down on the highway, I stopped and got out to see if I could help. There was a woman there by herself ,I startled her when I tapped her on the shoulder…she thought I was trying to attack her," he chuckled.

"Trying to attack her?" Penelope frowned "did she call the cops?"

"No, no," he chuckled "she apologized once I explained I was just trying to help, she said she was just a little jumpy with that guy still been on the loose-that guy that's dumping those poor girls."

"Tell me about it," she sighed "we're working that case and believe me dad it's not something you want to see."

"Oh you're team are working it?" he asked glancing at her quickly "I heard the FBI were called in I never knew it was you."

"Yeah," she sighed "every lead we get comes to another dead end, I really feel for those missing girls."

"There's more?" he asked curiously.

"Two more girls went missing-one two days ago and the other was over a week ago I think" she replied "what they must be going through Are they even still alive? I hate to wonder what's happening to them."

William smirked as he pulled into the restaurant "don't think about it sweetie you'll drive yourself crazy."

"How can I not?" she asked as they climbed out "they both have little daughters dad," she said and looked over at him what would you do if it were me?"

"I'd rip this world apart until I found you," he said putting his arm around her "then I'd shoot the bastard who took you…no more work talk," he said and walked her into the restaurant.

"Alright," she said as they sat down "what's new with you?"

William wasn't listening to her he was too busy looking at young girl and her baby at the next table….Imelda's replacement.

"Dad?" she asked waving her hand in his face.

"Sorry," he said and looked back to her "thought I saw a guy I worked with…what were you saying?"

"Never mind," she chuckled and picked up her menu unaware she was sitting across from her unsub.

…

Later that evening she arrived at Morgan's place, knocking on the door she turned and waved at her dad as he pulled away "hey," she said and kissed him on the cheek when he let her in.

"Hey…nice dinner?" he asked leading her to the sofa.

"Okay I guess," she said and dropped down onto it.

"Just okay?" he asked dropping down beside her "normally you'd have some sort of story."

"I don't know," she said and threw her bag on the floor "he was acting kinda strange."

"Strange how?" he asked wrapping his arm around her.

"When I asked him what was happening with him he changed the subject-he wasn't even listening to me to begin with," she replied.

"Maybe he's hiding a woman from you," he chuckled.

"No," she sighed "he always tells me…it wasn't just that," she said and looked up at him "he had scratches on his hand and fed me some bull about startling a woman that had broken down."

"You don't believe him?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said and thought about it for a minute "I mean it could have happened it's just the way he was acting."

"You're spending too much time in the BAU," he chuckled and picked up the remote "just for you I got bridesmaids," he said and turned the tv on.

"You wanna stay?" he asked a while later.

"No," she replied and looked up at him "I have nothing here if we get called to work."

"Actually you do," he said "I still have the few things you left here before we broke up."

"Okay then," she yawned and leaned back into him.

"What's on your mind beautiful?" he asked "you've barely said two words since you got here."

She sighed "I'm sorry I'm still thinking about my dad…and I might not entirely be over the flu."

"Baby you have to stop over thinking things," he said and titled her chin "your dad is fine okay?"

"I know," she said and sat up rubbing her hands over her face "I'm sorry I'm just so tired and everything is ticking away in my brain, I think work and real life have blended together."

"Right bed," he said pulling her to her feet "you need a good nights sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

"Couldn't agree more," she yawned and let him pull her up the stairs.

"Morgan?" she asked a while later "did anything else come up after I left?"

"No," he said and pulled her against him "get some sleep cookie," he said and kissed her on the temple

"Night," she said and closed her eyes, all she could think about was her dad and how odd he'd been acting…definitely spending too much time in work' she said to herself and snuggled closer to him.

"I can hear the gears working Garcia, go to sleep," Morgan mumbled from beside her.

"Yes lover," she giggled and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Over at his house William paced back and forth outside the cage, Imelda and Jill clinging to each other watching him "she's ruined it!" he yelled "she's ruined it all!"

Imelda and Jill looked at one another "who's ruined what?" Imelda asked cautiously.

"My daughter!" he hissed "she's an FBI agent did you know that?" he asked "works for the behavioral analysis unit."

The girls looked at one another and frowned "and what has she ruined?" Jill asked.

"She's working this case!" he yelled "your case! My case!" he yelled "she's ruined it all!"

"So what you're saying is your own daughter is looking for you?" Imelda asked.

"Yes," he sighed "…I'll have to lay low," he said and walked to the door "you can thank my daughter for your extra time," he said and locked the door behind him.

"You know what this means?" Imelda asked.

"No, what?" Jill asked.

"It means he's cracking, he's gonna get careless…we may get out of here alive after all."

Jill nodded and lay down beside her "let's hope his daughter gets to him soon…night Mel," she said and closed her eyes thinking about her baby girl at home-it was all that was keeping her going.

"Night," Imelda said and closed her eyes all she wanted was her baby, the thoughts of her too were keeping her going.


End file.
